Saying 'Thank You' the Rachel Berry Way
by DottieP
Summary: Sequel to "No More Slushies." Santana defends Rachel's honor, and Rachel wants to say "thank you" appropriately.


**Saying 'Thank You' the Rachel Berry Way**

**Summary**: Sequel to "No More Slushies." Santana defends Rachel's honor, and Rachel wants to say "thank you" appropriately.

**Pairing**: Rachel/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: I felt inspired in a few ways to write this. One of which was the fact that someone plagiarized "No More Slushies," which, of course, is not cool.

It had been only a couple of weeks since Santana and Rachel had hooked up. Well, if Santana were being honest with herself, she'd admit that it was Rachel who seduced her, and now, the former cheerleader was smitten. Of course, she wouldn't tell anyone, even Rachel, this, but the object of her affection knew very well how much Santana wanted her; she saw _that_ look in the hallways, during Glee Club, across the table while they studied at the Lima Bean—Santana's eyes never seemed to leave her. At first, it was a bit intense, but after a few days of getting used to it, Rachel felt warm and desired, which was a first for her.

They were keeping their burgeoning relationship quiet for the time being, but it was obvious that their former animosity had subsided and that they had reached some sort of peace accord. Now, Santana made it a point to sit at least near Rachel during Glee if not next to her, and they walked to class together. Santana even offered to carry Rachel's books after their last class once. Puck saw this and couldn't help but snicker, earning him a punch to the balls from Santana as she passed him in the hallway. Rachel just smiled and bumped Santana with her shoulder in appreciation.

Today, Santana was meeting Rachel at her locker between classes and rehearsal. At least, Glee on Fridays was sometimes shorter than usual. She found the shorter girl with her head bent, partially in her locker. "Hey, what's up?" Santana asked casually before seeing Rachel's face and hearing the sniffle.

"Nothing, I guess."

"Shit, why are you crying? Did I do something?"

Rachel's small laugh was comforting; Santana didn't want to screw this up so early because she still had a lot of things on her "Dirty, Hot Sex with Rachel" list that she wanted to do. "No, Santana, you didn't do anything." Rachel's dramatic sigh made Santana roll her eyes to herself. _What a fucking drama queen, but now, at least I see how cute it is_.

"Well then, who needs a beat down? I don't like seeing you cry." She softly rubbed Rachel's lower back in a gesture of reassurance. Rachel leaned into the touch and smiled up at Santana, finally meeting her eyes.

"No need to get violent," Rachel responded and paused before continuing. She turned fully to face Santana and felt a slight loss when Santana dropped her hand away. "Remember that history paper that I worked really hard on?" Santana nodded. "Well, I was revising a draft of it in the library a few days ago and I dropped it in the recycling bin after I made the corrections on my laptop…" Santana internally sighed because clearly, this was going to be a long ass story, but she was learning to be patient with Rachel. Sometimes picturing her bent over on all fours helped while she begged Santana to…oh yeah, Rachel was talking.

"Mrs. Sommers told me to stay after class today and showed me two papers, one was mine and the other was that cheerleader Jessica Michaels'. She accused me of plagiarizing my paper, saying that I copied from Jessica. Clearly, I did not because I would never do that, and Jessica is well known to be a poor student. I pointed this out to Mrs. Sommers and she didn't believe me. Now, I have to tell my dads and find that original draft. I know that I have it, but it's the principle. I worked really hard on that paper."

Santana tilted her head in a sympathetic gesture, cupped Rachel's face with one hand, and softly smiled at her, conveying without words that she was there to support her. "Jessica Michaels, you said?" Rachel nodded. And with that, Santana pivoted on her heel and headed towards the gym. Rachel's eyes bugged out in realization, but then she smiled at the thought that her girl was defending her. But, she also knew that Santana could get in trouble and didn't want that. She waited a few beats before following Santana because, deep down, she wanted Santana to get in Jessica's face.

Santana burst into the girls' locker room and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Michaels! Are you in here? We need to talk. Now!" The cheerleader emerged from around the corner with a smug look on her face. "What are you doing in here, Santana? You're not a Cheerio anymore; you have no business in here. Get the hell out."

A feral smile spread across Santana's face as she stalked towards Jessica. Her movement forced the cheerleader into the lockers, and Santana had her pinned. She slammed her palm against the locker next to Jessica's head. "Look here, I can be wherever the fuck I want, and right now, I want to be all up in your grill." The slight fear was evident on the Cheerio's face. "Yeah, you should be scared. So, copying Rachel Berry's paper? Are you going for the laziest, asinine bitch award with the hopes of being Jayson Blair one day? Congratulations, you win. And you know what else you win? A thorough ass kicking from yours truly."

Jessica's face conveyed fear mixed with confusion. "What the hell?" was her only response. Santana chuckled and snarled, "What's got you stumped, dipshit? The Blair reference, which would serve to further prove my point that you are, in fact, a complete and utter fucking moron, or the fact that I'm defending Rachel Berry?"

"Both," Jessica choked out. "You hate her, Santana. You were the queen of slushie facials. What the fuck?"

Santana laughed in her face and slammed her hand against the locker again, rattling the cheerleader. In a low growl, Santana answered, "Things change, Michaels. Get used to it and leave Berry alone or you'll have to deal with me. And don't send any of your mindless minions after her, either. I'll go all Evil Xena on your ass, kinda like I'm about to right now." With that, Santana drew her fist back, and Jessica flinched and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. But, Santana's hand was stopped by a smaller one around her wrist. Rachel had watched the entire exchange from just inside the door of the locker room and waited to make her move to see what Santana would actually do.

"Santana," Rachel whispered. Santana instantly turned around and visibly panicked. "Come on, let's get out of here," the smaller girl continued. She pulled Santana away and led her out of the locker room. When they got in the hallway, Santana stopped them. "Why didn't you let me kick the ever-loving shit out of her?" Rachel just shook her head. "Santana, you know that violence is never the answer." At that, Santana actually pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, and lowered her head, like a scolded puppy. Rachel giggled, tugged on the folded arms, and pulled herself closer Santana. "But, don't think that I didn't appreciate it," she answered softly with a hint of playfulness behind her voice. Santana glanced up and caught the glint in Rachel's eyes. She smiled brightly and simply nodded.

They walked back to Santana's locker to get her books and coat. Rachel touched her arm and drew Santana's gaze to her. "Why don't you come over tonight? My dads have to go out of town overnight."

Santana gave her a crooked smile. "I got invited to a party at Puck's. You want to go? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Rachel winced at this; the thought of going to any party was not appealing.

Rachel stepped closer to Santana and pointedly licked her lips as she pinned Santana with a lustful look. "I _really_ think you should skip the party and come over," she husked. Santana gulped and nodded again—the ability to form a coherent thought was eluding her.

Glee was uneventful, which was fine for Santana because she was distracted anyway with thoughts of seeing Rachel later. She was actually squirming in her chair while shooting daggers at Mr. Schue, trying to telepathically get him to end rehearsal. When he finally said, "Have a nice weekend," she breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Rachel stepped in front of her as she was headed out and gave her a look that could only be translated as "I want you to climb on top of me and have your way with me." Or, at least that's how Santana read it, and her knees almost buckled. Rachel gave her a little wave and didn't say a word as she left. _Well, good goddamn_, Santana thought.

"Excited anticipation" was really the best way to describe Santana's state as she approached the Berry house. She rang the doorbell and within seconds, Rachel greeted her. Santana felt her mouth go dry and water at the same time at the sight before her. Rachel opened the door a bit more, silently inviting Santana inside. The small smirk on the smaller girl's face only served to turn Santana on more.

"Whoa," Santana exhaled. She slowly drank in Rachel with her eyes: black high heels and a black lace thong and matching bra that teased Santana through an open black silk robe that was trimmed in pale pink.

"I wanted to say thank you for defending me," Rachel said softly and smiled at Santana's obvious appreciative response.

Santana's gaze was still traveling over Rachel, taking in the supple legs that were only accentuated more by the heels and the hint of a curve of breast begging for Santana's touch. She licked her lips as her mind flooded with ideas, some that even weren't on her list yet. _All for me_, she thought. "Don't move," Santana insisted quietly. Rachel could only wait with nervous energy; she loved the effect that she was having on Santana.

Slowly, Santana walked to Rachel's side, moving behind her and dragging her fingers along a silk-covered collarbone, tugging at the material. When she was behind Rachel, she slipped a hand onto Rachel's hip and stepped closer, pressing her breasts into Rachel's back. With the other hand, she pulled the robe off of Rachel's shoulder and began lightly kissing the exposed skin.

Rachel tilted her head to give Santana better access to more skin; she relished the feel of Santana's full lips worshipping her neck. "I can already smell you, Rachel," Santana whispered as she nipped at an earlobe. "Have you been thinking about this since you got home?"

"How could I not?" Rachel nearly whimpered in response and pushed her ass back against Santana's center. She reached her arm back and wrapped her fingers in Santana's long hair, holding her close. "Seeing you stick up for me like that…" she trailed off and arched her back, begging for Santana's touch. "I used to be scared when you got angry like that. Now, it's just a fucking huge turn on."

Santana moaned, slid her hands around to the front of the robe, and pulled it the rest of the way off, dropping it to the floor. She was still learning about all of the ways that Rachel could surprise her and this, by far, was her favorite. Her hands grazed over a firm stomach and cupped a pair of lace-covered tits, eliciting a groan from Rachel. "God, Santana, I love your hands on me."

Rachel felt like she was being devoured by Santana's perfect mouth on her neck and shoulder and her hands all over her torso. She loved feeling Santana wrapped around her. Rachel gripped one of Santana's hands by the wrist and pushed it down. "I want you to feel what you do to me. Feel how much I want you." Santana whimpered as she felt the edge of the lace thong, and she kissed her way up to Rachel's ear. "I don't think I can wait until we get to your room, Rach. I need to fuck you right here…right now." Rachel's response was a mix of a whimper and a mumbled "Yes."

Santana slipped her fingers underneath the top of thong and immediately parted Rachel at which both of them moaned in pleasure. "Fuck, I'll never get enough of touching you like this, but I need to taste you," Santana husked into Rachel's ear. "Yes," Rachel hissed as she felt one finger graze over her painfully hard clit. Santana couldn't wait anymore; she spun in front of Rachel, pushed her against the front door, and dropped to her knees. Her hands went like magnets to the back of Rachel's thighs as she looked up and met Rachel's lustful gaze. Rachel tangled her fingers in Santana's hair and gently tugged. "Please, Santana. I need you inside me." Santana's eyes rolled back in pleasure, and she roughly tugged the thong off and pulled one of Rachel's legs over her shoulder while she leaned into towards the smaller girl, whose breathing had rapidly gone from uneven to ragged as she watched Santana.

"Fuck, Rachel," Santana groaned as she spread Rachel open. "You're so swollen and ready for me. Just…fuck." With that, Santana looked up and met Rachel's eyes before gradually licking Rachel's entire length then wrapping her full, soft lips around Rachel's hard, wet clit. She sucked excruciatingly slowly, never taking her eyes off of Rachel's face, which was a picture of pure pleasure—eyes hooded, lips slightly parted, and cheeks flushed a light pink. Santana was torn; she wanted to stay just like this but wanted more. She just didn't know how she wanted to make Rachel come.

She released her grip on Rachel's ass and slid her fingers up the inside of Rachel's thigh. Slowly, she easily slid two fingers into a very wet and open pussy, earning her a roll of the hips and sharp inhale from Rachel. Santana sucked harder and ran the flat of her tongue over Rachel's clit while she moved her fingers at a leisurely pace. Rachel slammed her head back against the door as the rhythm that Santana had built was bringing her closer and closer to the edge. But, she wanted more of Santana. She tightened her grip in thick, dark hair, silently drawing Santana's eyes back up to her. "Inside…I need your tongue inside…please, Santana. Fuck…please," Rachel begged. She had never felt more desperate for anything before; it overwhelmed her, and Santana could see the need on her face.

"Shit, Rachel," she groaned as she reluctantly released Rachel's clit from her mouth. "I fucking love feeling you throb against my tongue." It was Rachel's turn to moan again; she loved hearing Santana like this. "Now, I want to feel your tight pussy clench on my tongue when you come," Santana husked before she traded her fingers for her tongue. Rachel cried out the second Santana's tongue entered her, and Santana couldn't contain the guttural moan that vibrated through Rachel's body as she felt thick wetness coat her tongue and lips.

Santana reached around and dug her fingernails into Rachel's ass cheek to hold her close. The shot of pain mixed with the way that Santana was fucking her quickly pushed Rachel even closer. "God, yes, Santana, don't stop. You feel amazing," Rachel whimpered between irregular breaths. Santana curled her tongue as she went deeper, loving the feel of Rachel starting to tighten around her tongue. She slid her thumb up to Rachel's clit, which made Rachel's hips jerk forward and caused her to gasp. "Fuck," Rachel whined. "Right there," she added in a whisper. With that, Santana felt her tongue held in place by Rachel's throbbing pussy; Rachel came hard, slamming her head and hands against the door. She nearly wailed Santana's name, and Santana didn't stop; she wanted Rachel to come again. She slipped her tongue out and replaced her thumb with her mouth. Santana mumbled, "Come for me again, Rach. Come all over my mouth."

Rachel could barely breathe let alone comprehend the renewed pleasure that felt as Santana's lips enveloped her clit again. But, with a few deft swipes of a soft tongue, Rachel was quickly brought back to the precipice. She gasped as she looked down at Santana, and Santana immediately felt the flood of wetness meet her chin and bottom lip. She sucked a bit harder and ran her tongue over the hard tip of Rachel's clit, knowing that this would make Rachel squirm. Rachel moaned Santana's name again and started grinding her hips into Santana's face. It was Santana's turn to whimper; she loved how she could get Rachel this turned on. Never breaking eye contact, Santana added slightly more pressure with her tongue while she sucked, and Rachel came harder and quicker than she did before. Santana couldn't understand a word that Rachel was muttering as she came but could almost make out "Holy fucking shit, Santana" amid the string of incoherent utterances.

Santana softly licked as much as she could while Rachel came down but held on strongly to Rachel's leg and back. "Can't stand," Rachel mumbled amid her shallow breathing. Santana smiled against an inner thigh and pushed Rachel's leg off of her shoulder before turning and resting her back against the door. "C'mere," Santana said quietly, tugging on Rachel's hand. Rachel slid down the door and curled into Santana's side. Strong arms immediately wrapped around her, pulling her into Santana's lap. Rachel, though exhausted, found the strength to reach up and pull Santana down for a languid kiss. She hummed in pleasure; "I love tasting myself on you." Santana could only smile and kiss her back.

"You know I'm not done with you yet, right?" Santana asserted. Rachel giggled against her chest. "I know. This is my way of saying thank you, remember? You can have me however you want." This last sentence was husked before Rachel pulled Santana into another kiss, though this one was heated and filled with promise—a promise of more. Santana could only groan. "Take me upstairs," Rachel whispered against Santana's mouth. "I bought you a present." Santana pulled away momentarily with a grin on her face. "What is it?" she asked eagerly. Rachel playfully tapped her lips as she mocked deep thought. "Come on, Rach," Santana whined.

Rachel returned her hand to the back of Santana's neck and tugged her down once again until their lips brushed against each other. "Well, I'll give you a hint: I can't wait for you to fuck me with it…especially from behind," Rachel husked before hungrily kissing Santana.


End file.
